User blog:SensibleCenobite/Neonate assignment 1. May cause headaches.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings. Homework assignment 1: If you dare! Headaches are entirely possible, but it’s worth it. Sires should probably monitor their Fledglings if they decdide to share this with them. Adult Themes. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Please listen to the following if you want to enjoy yourself: The new album by Run the Jewels is sick. The new album by Death Grips is sick. "COB Cypher 2012", by the Horseshoe gang. "The Full Retard", by EL P. "Laced with H&$H", by Smoove E. "A Game Divine", by Peccatum "Rump Shaker", by Wreckx-n-effect All Mac Dre and Mac Mall. All Kataklysm. All Beck albums. All Bjork albums. All Thievery corporation albums. All of Carlos Jobim's albums. "Love Hangover", by Miss Diana Ross. Kevin Blechdom is as weird as it gets. Great with a banjo. "Feel Mighty Real", by Sylvester. I heard the recent remake, but this 80's classic always gets me in a good mood. If you really feel depresed. I MEAN REALLY DEPRESSED. Electric Slide, by Marcia Griffiths. They're so happy. If you need to mack someone on a date, play "Night and Day", by Al B. Sure If you need to mack someone on a date, play "Remind Me", by Patrice Rushen, another great 80's artist Please read the following my young neonates. These things can help, if you listen to them and act on it: “Vampire the Masquerade 5th edition”, by Modiphius entertainment “The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F...”, by Mark Manson “4 Hour Work Week”, by Tim Ferriss “Unlimited Power”, by Anthony Robins “Greatest Salesman In the World”, by Og Mandino Please try to do the following my young neonates. Careful, you might enjoy it and want to keep going: 1). Talk to people in the forum more. As soon as I get the 5th edition book, I’m going to try Mr. Russel Hammond out with his stuff. Mr. Russel put out a help wanted page. Maybe we could all chip in? 2). Throw a pie or something. 3). Go to a festival and camp there for three days. Changelings, especially Pan, know how to party. 4). Go get a flatish rock and cook something on it. Then consume. Enjoy. 5). Go to the Renissance festival when it's in town. Learn from the smartest people in the world, Fools. 6). Do as you will, but be cool! Please watch these bibles of life: "Lexx", weird space opera that takes a little to kick in. Really awesome and weird "American Horror", I grew up on horror movies. I physically couldn't stop watching them even though I got two week terrors. I ain't scared now. My fists taste like battery acid you slime! My words taste like honey when I'm in the mood "Scott Pilgrim VS the World", One of the best post production movies in history The original "Total Recall" with Arnie S., maybe you are in a simulation and your mind got wiped? Who knows? The original "Running Man" with Arnie S., shake the dust from your feet "Aliens", look at a real alpha female kick some ass back in the 80's/90's "Spaceballs", by Mel Brooks, Funny paraody of Star Wars "History of the World Part One", by Mel Brooks, If you hate history class, watch this instead. It's pretty accurate "The Meaning of Life", by Monty Python, the title says it all The grades have been assigned, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts